I Hate Everything About You
by N. R. Crow
Summary: "What am I going to do with you, Merlin…?" Arthur sighed, looking up from the heartbreaking sight in his arms. And that was how Merlin unknowingly became Arthur's new charity case. Larger summary inside! Modern!Fic, AU, ect. I don't own Merlin... Sadly.
1. Of Drunks and Fury

**Author's Note= **So I know I haven't updated _any_ of my stories lately… I'm totally stumped lately, mostly due to my annoying crush… You know that song _I Hate Everything About You_ by Three Days Grace? It's the song that goes:

_I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<em>

Well… That's totally mine and his song. =] 'Cept for the part where roommates are kept awake by their "screams and sighs"… If you'd look above, you'd notice I said _crush _NOT _lover_… I'm only fifteen, and contrary to many old people's beliefs, have things OTHER than sexual things on my mind… Most of the time… Okay, I was SERIOUSLY just kiddin' there… xD

ANYWAYS… While I'm totally stumped on all my writing, professional or not, I've decided to start a story that's been on my mind for a while (less than 20 minutes actually…) and won't leave me alone. So… Let's get onto the prologue, shall we? =]

**- **ღ -

**Plot:** Camelot is a place where magic isn't illegal, but it isn't liked… Sorta like how homosexuals are treated by some people (which is TOTALLY wrong, by the way!). It's a place where people with magic are treated like scum beneath the "normal people's" shoes. Merlin Emrys, without a family, living on the streets, constantly being beaten half to death by people who pretend he isn't even human, and practically almost killed at every twist and turn, is such a person with magic. Arthur Pendragon, the literally famous boy whose father was one of the best actors in the country, lives with his father and half-sister Morgana, lives in a _huge_ mansion, who's _worshipped_ by his many friends, and is pretty used to seeing how people with magic are treated, is such a normal person. But, in a surprisingly miraculous turn of events, when his limo doesn't show up, he walks into a scene he sometimes wish he could've stopped sooner. Taking a wrong turn into an alley, he sees a circle of people surrounding a figure. Of course, he _knows_ he should just walk away, but for some reason, he finds himself fighting back against the circle of people. And for some reason he just couldn't leave the pale, broken, magic-user in the alley to die… So Merlin unknowingly becomes Arthur's newest charity case.

As for if I make it my first ever try at Slash or leave it Friendship, I'll leave it up to you. =]

**- **ღ -

Arthur _knew_ it would be a bad day as soon as his limo decided not to pick him up from school. He _knew_ it would be a bad day as soon as the sky decided to go from a beautiful sky blue to a painfully grey color. He _knew_ it would be a bad day when Morgana got a ride with some random friend of hers and decided to ditch him. And as soon as he turned into that alley, Arthur _knew_ the world hated him… He _knew_ it.

As soon as he heard the jeers, words like "magic," and "you'll wish you'd never used it," and "sorcerer," Arthur _knew_ he should've walked away, should've left nature to its cruel ways. It was, after all, 'Survival of the Fittest.' But when he caught a glimpse of the one surrounded in the middle, his own blue eyes meeting the terrified eyes of the boy they decided to take their drunken anger on, as the men had _obviously_ had a few pints too many at the local tavern, he couldn't walk away. Because the boy in the middle was just that: a _boy_. A boy who looked too terrified than anyone should be. A boy who looked skinny enough to snap in half. A boy who looked broken… He was a boy who begged to be saved. And Arthur saw all of that in the few seconds they held each other's eyes. They stayed staring until a fist from one of the men came around, connecting with the boy's jaw. Arthur flinched as the boys eyes were torn away, and the boy fell to the ground. And for some reason, Arthur couldn't stop himself from tearing into the circle of boys, swinging fists in pure fury. A few of the men ran after the first few swings, and the ones that stayed didn't last long in Arthur's rage. As soon as each and every man had either run or was now on the ground groaning and crawling away, Arthur turned his attention to the whimpering boy on the ground. Once again their eyes met, the fear not quite leaving the boy's eyes.

"Please don't… No more… _Please_…" the boy whispered, closing his eyes and gulping. And suddenly, Arthur wished he'd have killed each and every drunken man that dared harm this _kid_.

Arthur stooped down, never taking his eyes off of the boy, watching him wearily, just in case he decided to bolt like a scared cat. He didn't say a word; the lump that'd formed in his throat wouldn't let him speak as it was. His weary eyes silently accessing the damage, from the arm that hung at an odd angle, to the multiple cuts that tore the flesh on his arms and cut through his shirt and jeans, crimson blood oozing slowly from them, to the already-forming bruises, a particularly horrible one forming on the boy's jaw.

Arthur hissed in fury, seeing red when the boy flinched, before gently scooping him up, frowning. The boy barely weighed anything.

"I'm Arthur." The Pendragon murmured, trying his best to be comforting.

The boy finally opened his eyes, blinking back tiredness, and looked up at Arthur, fear leaving his eyes, confusion taking its place. "Merlin…" He said slowly, his voice hoarse and weary.

Arthur nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly, wondering how this boy still didn't trust him, even after Arthur pretty much just saved him. "You use magic then? Dunno why I saved you… There's just something about you. Maybe it's your ears. They're a bit large, you know? Make you look a bit more vulnerable looking. You know… Maybe it's a good thing my limo driver decided not to show up. I wouldn't've saved your ass if it did. You should consider yourself lucky, Merlin. You know?"

When Arthur didn't receive an answer, he frowned and looked down to glare at the magic-user in his arms, only to find the boy asleep. For some reason, Arthur's icy glare became a pitying look and he frowned.

"What am I going to do with you, Merlin…?" Arthur sighed, looking up from the heartbreaking sight in his arms, heading towards his house. Gauis would know what to do with him. And that was how Merlin unknowingly became Arthur's new charity case. Truthfully Merlin was his first, but he'd never admit that, the supercilious prat he was.

**- **ღ -

**Author's Note: **So, quick question: Would you like this to become more of a Slash-y fic, or stay a friendship one.

Oh, and PLEASE review. It'd mean the world to me. =]


	2. Someone Like Me

**Author's Note:**__Okay, I'm seriously drop-dead-happy! I seriously didn't expect that many reviews. Thanks! So I've decided to keep this friendship, BUT, as soon as I'm far enough in this one, I'll start a different Slash-y version of this one.

**- **ღ -

Arthur watched anxiously as Gauis poked and prodded the boy, mumbling and grumbling things that threw the young Pendragon off. Every time Gauis would name another problem the drunks had caused, Arthur wanted to find them again, rip each one limb from limb, and feed said limbs to whatever animal he could find. But then it got to the things the drunks couldn't possibly have done: malnutrition, year-old scars covering his wrists, and the boy was practically starved. With each new small discovery, Arthur found it harder and harder to see the boy as a magic-user. Instead, all he saw was a boy who was practically dying. A boy with pitch black hair that needed a good cutting, pale skin that looked a little _too_ pale to Arthur, long gangly limbs that fell around him, reminding Arthur of a colt, blue eyes he knew were hidden behind his eyelids that showed so much pain and sorrow Arthur didn't dare describe exactly what he saw in their blue depths, and a body that clung to the little muscle the boy had along with the bones that stuck out too much for Arthur's liking.

Besides, not all magic-users were frowned upon. Gauis used magic, but he was a respected healer anyways. Of course, when Arthur's father had heard about him, Uther had hired Gauis to be their private physician. All the staff the Pendragon's had in their mansion could use magic. Gauis was simply a bit more respectively treated; he even had his own rooms somewhere in the rather large manor. Gauis had practically raised Arthur and Morgana; Arthur wasn't _as_ against magic as most people, but he'd pretend to be… Anything to please his father, after all.

A small groan from the bed Arthur had put the boy in tore his attention from his thoughts, and the golden-locked boy snapped his gaze to the raven-haired one. Blue eyes met blue eyes again, before the boy – Merlin, he had said – crawled away from Arthur, tumbling off the bed in the process.

"Idiot…" Arthur grumbled, walking around the bed to help Merlin up. When Arthur reached out towards Merlin, the raven-haired boy flinched back, pressing himself closer to the wall behind him. Arthur froze, sighed, and looked at the boy, frustrated.

"Look, I'm trying to help you, idiot. Stop pretending I'm going to hurt you after I just saved your ass!" His words were sharp and louder than they should've been, making Merlin flinch again and turn away from Arthur's fierce gaze. Guilt dropped into Arthur's stomach like a boulder and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Merlin, right?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of him. When the boy nodded slowly, Arthur continued. "I'm not going to hurt you, alright? I'm trying to help you. So would you… Would you _please_ let me help you back onto the bed so my friend Gauis can continue looking over you?"

With a wary sigh, the boy nodded, and Arthur reached out towards him again, ignoring the small flinch that came from the broken boy. Arthur stayed by his side after he had helped Merlin into the bed, feeling a tad protective over the magic-user he had just saved from the drunks.

Because, after all, Arthur Pendragon _never_ said please.

**- **ღ -

It had been hardest to convince his father to let the boy stay. Arthur argued, saying Merlin could be Gauis's apprentice. He even went as far as to point out that Gauis was old but good at what he did. If he could teach Merlin, and when Gauis would retire, Merlin would take over his position. It wasn't until Uther actually saw the boy that he agreed. Uther, after all, had a heart, a shriveled one, but still it was a heart. And even Uther couldn't turn the boy away. It was decided the boy would attend school with Arthur by day, and at night, he'd study whatever Gauis would tell him to.

Morgana wasn't such a problem. In fact, from the moment she saw Merlin – Arthur had been asleep at the time or he would've stopped it from ever happening – she'd grown almost as protective as Arthur. She'd even bring Gwen with her to talk with Merlin. The two girls doted on him, much to Arthur's horror. He felt extremely bad for Merlin, who always looked rather desperate for help when the two girls were around. But still… Better Merlin than Arthur, right?

And Gauis certainly didn't have a problem with it. He too had grown protective over the boy. Arthur would often find Gauis sitting with Merlin, and together the two would practice magic. Simple things like spheres of light and conjuring fire and such. Even the other servants, maids, and the kitchen staff loved Merlin. The boy was hardly ever alone.

And eventually Arthur had fallen into a routine with the boy. He'd come home from school and go immediately to Merlin's room, which was located right next to Arthur's, and did his homework while talking with Merlin. Occasionally, he'd ask Merlin to show him some magic, and afterwards he'd always be left awestruck.

In the past two and a half months, Arthur learned many things about Merlin. His father left him when he was seven, for instance. The moment Merlin's father found out Merlin had magic, he had left Merlin and Hunith alone, refusing to live with such a 'freak as Merlin'. Three years later, Hunith died in a car accident, and Merlin was left alone to fend for himself, forced to drop out of school. He had had two friends: Freya and Will. Both lived in an orphanage, and although neither had magic, both helped Merlin in any way they could. Freya had grown sick and died when Merlin was fourteen. Will, who'd been in love with Freya, had killed himself a few months later, leaving a note for Merlin saying how sorry he was. And once again, Merlin had been left completely alone.

But Arthur also learned that Merlin was a horrible cook. That whenever he tried to help his mother by making supper for once, they'd end up ordering pizza. He learned that Merlin was brilliant when he wanted to be, but was rather clumsy. He learned that Merlin was somewhat a nerd. Having no real friends in school, he'd keep to himself and learn whatever he could.

And in turn, Arthur would share with Merlin the secrets of his past. Arthur told him how his mother had died during Arthur's birth. He explained how Morgana's family had died, so Uther, who was a friend of Morgana's father, had taken her in. He told Merlin how Arthur was expected to become some sort of famous person, how Uther wanted Arthur to be an actor, like the older Pendragon had been. He confided in Merlin that instead of being an actor, Arthur wanted to be a politician. He wanted to help people like Merlin, the magic-users that were abused and killed because of how they were born.

It'd only been last week when Arthur asked Merlin the question that kept him awake at night:

"If you have this… _magic_ why didn't you stop them from beating you up?"

It'd taken a while for Merlin to reply, but when he did, his voice was weak and quiet. "The police would rather put someone like me in jail than accuse those men of hurting something everyone hates and would rather see dead."

And for once Arthur Pendragon had been struck speechless.

The boys had grown closer in the past two and a half months, but now a new chapter would take place: come Monday, Merlin would be attending Camelot High, where magic-users like him were beaten up, bullied, and tormented. And if a magic-user dare defend themselves with their magic, they'd be expelled. Most magic-users were Scholarship Students. Camelot High was for the rich and proud.

And for once, Arthur was scared. Two of his friends – Lancelot and Gwaine – would be perfectly fine with Merlin. It was Arthur's younger cousin, Mordred, and the rest of their group he was afraid of. Mordred would beat up any magic-user that even looked at him. But Merlin was cheeky; the boy wouldn't keep out of Mordred's way. Arthur knew it. And what he was most afraid of was choosing between his spot of power, the most popular boy in school, and the boy he had saved and grown so protective towards.

Arthur Pendragon was afraid of choosing the wrong thing in the end.

**- **ღ -

**Author's Note:** Again, thanks for the reviews! I was totally astounded at the number of them. Sorry if this sounds horrible, I've been in a rather bad mood lately… You know that crush I was talking about? I told him I hated him… Which I don't! I was just pissed with him… But then he got all quiet, and after that, he kept going out of his way to piss me off in any way he can… Pretty sure I hurt him by saying I hated him… God I feel guilty… =(

Anyways, Thanks for reading! And please review! =]


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

So I'm back, and I decided to start rewriting some of my old fics. I will be rewriting them on a new account (Username is Thistle Anne Rose).

**- **ღ -

**The FanFictions I will be continuing:**

_I Hate Everything About You_

Merlin – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Camelot is a place where magic isn't illegal, but it isn't liked… Sorta like how homosexuals are treated by some people (which is TOTALLY wrong, by the way!). It's a place where people with magic are treated like scum beneath the "normal people's" shoes. Merlin Emrys, without a family, living on the streets, constantly being beaten half to death by people who pretend he isn't even human, and practically almost killed at every twist and turn, is such a person with magic. Arthur Pendragon, the literally famous boy whose father was one of the best actors in the country, lives with his father and half-sister Morgana, lives in a _huge_ mansion, who's _worshipped_ by his many friends, and is pretty used to seeing how people with magic are treated, is such a normal person. But, in a surprisingly miraculous turn of events, when his limo doesn't show up, he walks into a scene he sometimes wishes he could've stopped sooner. Taking a wrong turn into an alley, he sees a circle of people surrounding a figure. Of course, he _knows_ he should just walk away, but for some reason, he finds himself fighting back against the circle of people. And for some reason he just couldn't leave the pale, broken, magic-user in the alley to die… So Merlin unknowingly becomes Arthur's newest charity case.

**- **ღ -

_Damned by Love_

Night World Series – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Thistle Anne Rose is the average-every-day demon. She's got the fangs, the wings, and the attitude. She's an assassin for Hunter, killing Daybreakers day by day. But when she meets Drew, the one thing she promised she'd never do haunts her thoughts: Love.

**- **ღ -

**Two New Stories I'm Starting**

_The Apprentice's Heart_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Dumbledore, excited at the knowledge he'd have a chance to bring his biggest mistake to justice, missed half the Prophecy. The half that _would've_ informed him that the son of James and Lily Potter would be kidnapped by the Dark Lord and raised to take the throne next to him when he reached the age of eleven. The search is on for the missing Harry James Potter, while the boy himself is being raised by the Malfoy's – Tom Marvolo Riddle being too busy getting ready to take over the world. It took eight years to bring about the downfall of Dumbledore and the Side of Light, leaving Riddle two years to train his son – now named Harry Marvolo Riddle – and pass a few laws, essentially making life for Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors a hell-of-a-lot harder, even in Hogwarts. Of course, Harry's meant to stop it eventually, but it's up to Draco Malfoy to choose. In the end, as the prophecy said, Draco chooses whether or not Harry becomes the Savior or the Dark Lord's heir. Love or Lies? Truth or Betrayal? Darkness or Light?

**- **ღ -

_Wings of the Eagles_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Hogwarts is attacked, Dumbledore killed. Now, it's up to Harry, who Dumbledore named as the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix, to save both Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Draco Malfoy, who's turned his back on Voldemort, along with his father, Lucius, starts an odd friendship with Harry. Battles are fought, people lost, love forms, and guilt rises. And in the end, maybe love just won't be enough….

**- **ღ -

It will take me a while to rewrite the old fanfictions, and I plan on having at least five chapters for each before actually posting the story. Here's the link to my new profile:

http: / www .fanfiction. net /u /3076490/

~ Vivre Rire Amour ~

~ Live Laugh Love ~


End file.
